


Wet

by BneJovi, LadyXandria



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, Fetish, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Watersports, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BneJovi/pseuds/BneJovi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyXandria/pseuds/LadyXandria





	Wet

****Wandering hands explored and fumbled with zippers and buttons, David and Richie stumbling off the elevator locked in a passionate kiss. The hotel bar had been near empty considering the hour, lucky for them since they didn't have to hide their affection.

The tour had turned grueling with Jon's bitch level rising each day, especially after finding out his ex-lover and guitarist, Richie, found a new partner. Much to Jon's disgust, he'd walked in on Richie pinning David to his dressing room wall after hearing moans from the hallway.

They'd been caught with their pants down, literally, and soon suffered the vengeance of Jon's wrath. He refused to speak or even make eye contact with either of them, instead of talking through Tico, Matt or Hugh.

So it was a great relief when he declined to go to the bar with the band, leaving David and Richie to enjoy the laid back atmosphere. Drink after drink, the tequila made Richie's head swim until David pulled playfully at his belt and paid their tab.

"God D....need you...hurry the fuck up, will ya?" he breathed as they fumbled down the hallway from the elevator toward his suite.

David groaned when Richie pressed against him, showing the effect his lover had. "Fuck, baby," he grunted, jamming the key card into the slot and turning the handle.

They fell back into the room, fingers tangling in blonde curls and brown locks. Richie tore off David's shirt, the buttons popping off violently and he shed the offending material.

Richie's fingers squeezed and rolled David's nipples, the blonde's head dropping back against the wall as that talented tongue flicked out over the nub. He ghosted one hand down David's stomach till his fingers reached the fabric of his pants.

Breathing out a disgruntled huff, he followed the edge to the zipper and button and quickly unfastened them. With a nip to the hard little nub between his lips, he dropped to one knee to peel the pants down the blonde's legs and helped his feet out of the confines.

Richie took a moment to gaze up from where he was to be met with fevered blue eyes watching his every move. "So fucking beautiful..." he breathed.

David reached down to stroke the head of his cock, a bead of wetness seeping from the tiny hole. He swiped his finger across it, holding it out in offering to Richie. "Care for a taste?"

"Been waiting all night, babe," he smiled and opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue. As David touched his finger to his tongue, Richie closed his lips around the digit and suckled on it, humming at the taste of his lover as his tongue danced around it in a teasing promise.

David chuckled softly as Richie grabbed his ass cheeks and pulled him closer, his cock rubbing along Richie's sweet lips. "Mmm, my man always wants more, huh?"

"Always....," Richie murmured against velvety smoothness. He stood abruptly and surprised David by gripping his shoulders and spinning him, slamming his front up against the wall.

"Right now though, I want to make slow...sweet...love to you, sweetness," he whispered in David's ear, tracing the delicate shell with the tip of his tongue. He swept aside the golden curls and followed the column of his neck down to where it meets his shoulder, laying hot, open-mouthed kisses along the trail.

"Mmm, Rich," David whimpered, his eyes closing and he shivered.

Running his hands down David's arms, Richie captured his wrists and held them up against the wall above his head. "Don't move till I say so."

"Yes, baby," David breathed, his abs tightening with anticipation and his lover's touch. He felt Richie press up behind him, chest to back, and slowly rocked his ass side to side. "But..."

"But what?"

David bit his bottom lip and inhaled deeply. "I...I wanna try something...new and...kinky." He glanced back at Richie to survey his face. "We can make love after?"

"Don't be shy, baby," Richie distracted him with small kisses over his shoulder, "Tell me what it is? There's not much I haven't participated in."

"I...well...I wanna know what it's like to have...um..." David paused momentarily, "to have you piss on me. Over my cock...my chest...feel it dripping into my ass..."

Richie paused for a moment. With a final kiss to his shoulder and nod, he took David's hands and walked backward leading him into the suite's large bathroom. Richie started the water running, testing for the desired temperature before handing David in first. He followed him in, pulling him under the large shower head and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close.

"So how did my sweetness come up with this little...scenario?" Richie asked as the warm water sluiced over them. "You been watching the hotel porn channels again?"

David let out a small embarrassed giggle. "Call it a healthy curiosity. April...well...she asked for it a couple of times and I obliged. But you know me, I prefer to be on the receiving end and I've always wondered what it was like."

He trailed his fingers up Richie's chest to the back of his neck, leaning in to capture the man's lips. His free hand wandered lower and wrapped around Richie's dick, stroking slowly.

The copious amount of drinks in the bar and the warm water were helping things along so Richie patted David on the butt and said, "Go take a seat on the bench, sweetness."

David grinned and slid onto the shower bench, watching Richie with lust in his eyes and a hardening cock between his legs. "Have you...ever done this before?"

"Not intentionally," he chuckled, "but how hard is it to pee on someone?"

David leaned back on the bench and spread his legs, showing off all the tasty parts for Richie. He always enjoyed being exposed and vulnerable with him, rather than stoic and guarded with others. "Mmm how hard indeed," he said with a wide smile, making his cock twitch.

Richie closed his eyes, settling into a comfortable position and loosened his control. As he felt the familiar relief of his bladder letting go, he opened his eyes to see David moaning when the liquid hit his chest.

"So warm, baby," David breathed, hands roaming over his body. Richie slowly moved the stream down David's belly, staring at the fluid flowing into the nest of soft dark blonde curls. His back arched as it reached his ass, one hand reaching down to massage from his balls to the tight puckered hole.

"Fuck that's hot," Richie gasped and watched as David released the pressure from his own bladder, his free hand stroking his cock and tested the waters on Richie's leg. He moved slightly closer as he finished with desire filling his cock instead. "Stand up and bend over, babe," he said and grabbed the closest bottle from the hotel supplies, slathering himself with the slippery body wash.

David obeyed with a coy smirk, turning and bending over the bench. He reached behind and spread his ass cheeks to show off his tight pink hole to Richie. "You gonna take my ass, baby?"

"Oh fuck yeah..." Richie breathed as he lined himself up to David's waiting body after spreading some of the gel over him. He pushed against the tight ring of muscle gently but forcefully, groaning when he eventually slipped through. He paused to reign in his control which was threatening to race away from him. "That's it, sweetness...open yourself for me, baby."

"Ahh fuck," David whimpered and laid his hands on the cool tile. His body had missed the fullness of Richie and it quickly adjusted to grip onto the familiar cock inside him. He could feel it in the pit of his stomach as Richie buried himself to the hilt.

Richie sank his fingers into David's hips hard enough to bruise as he settled into a rhythm as old as time, his sweet warmth and breathy moans enticing him further and further as he brushed repeatedly over the soft, spongy bundle of nerves within him.

"Jesus...," Richie moaned as David gripped him tighter, "that's it, sweetness, keep doing that for me."

"Harder, baby...please," David begged, curls sticking his to face from steam and sweat beads rolling down his cheeks and neck.

"Only for you, gorgeous," Richie said as he adjusted his stance almost pitching David into the tiled wall with his next thrust. He slid a hand up his spine and carded his fingers through his golden curls, gripping them within his fist and hauling his head back with a sharp tug. "Like this?" he panted.

David moaned as the sweet pain shot down to his neck and spine, straight to his cock. "Oh god yes, baby," he groaned, his voice going up slightly in pitch.

Richie's other hand reached around David's hip to between his legs and cupped his hand around his balls, rolling them against each other and his body roughly as his thrusts became erratic the closer his climax came.

"Please...please, baby," David moaned, trying hard to look at Richie. "Stroke me...I need to come...with you..."

Richie huffed in acknowledgment and with a final squeeze to the rapidly retracting sac in his hand to the granite-like shaft just above. He dropped his head to David's back to kiss the freckles across his shoulders as he wrapped his hand around his cock, gripping tightly as he pulled and twisted the skin around the muscle in time with his own cock buried deep in his ass. "Come with me, sweetness," Richie pleaded, "I'm so...unh...so close."

"Fuck, baby..." David rocked back to meet Richie, their breathing turned into panting. "I'm...fuck...I'm right there with you, baby! Oh god, I love you, Richie!"

"Yeah, sweetness...come, baby," Richie encouraged, "Jesus fuck! Yes...yes...yes. Fuck I love you too, sweetness." He felt the coil of his orgasm twisting through him and emptying into David's sweet gorgeous ass. He rode out the final throes as his fingers slipped from David's hair and his arm snaked around him to hold him tight in his embrace.

David fell over the edge with Richie filling his ass with white hot cream. He soon followed with a loud grunt of release and spilled over Richie's hand and the shower bench, his body convulsing with each spasm.

Richie held him tight for as long as his strength and stamina would allow, eventually slipping free with a whimper. He helped David stand and moved them both back under the warm water. Grabbing a washcloth and the gel, he gently washed away the evidence of their play from David's body before his own.

"Babe?" David asked.

"Yeah?"

David hesitated before a hushed, "Do you think Jon will move past us being together? I hate that he's angry at us."

"He will...Don't you worry, darlin'," Richie replied with a sweet kiss.

He stepped out of the shower first, picking up a large soft towel and held it out for his lover to step into, wrapping him up like a small child and kissing his forehead. After drying them both, Richie led David to their bed and laid down with him tucked safely in his arms.

As sleep threatened to claim them, Richie pulled David closer and whispered in his ear, "So, sweetness, what other kinky things are you curious about?"


End file.
